Race car transport trailers typically employ dual rotatable screws to raise and lower the rear gate or door of the trailer. The gate is raised and lowered, or moved between open and closed positions, by an electric motor, which has a drive shaft connected to the screws with appropriate linkage arms and gear boxes. The gate is capable of lifting a race car upwardly for storage upon a raised platform within the body of the trailer. If the motor fails, the gate cannot be moved, and the race car cannot be moved into or out of the trailer. Such failure of the motor presents drastic problems for the race car drivers and owners, who have been known to rip the gate from the trailer so that the car can be removed in time for a race. The time delays and expenses associated with motor failure are undesirable.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a backup system for the rear gate screw of a transport trailer gate.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a means and method for rotating a motor drive shaft when the motor is inoperative so that a gate can be raised and lowered.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a gate screw backup system which is quick and easy to operate, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.